Desperation
by Bliss Whitely
Summary: Jill is leaving for a mission with Chris. Chris is too wrapped up in the complications of the mission for Jill to get his attention. He always does that to her. So she goes in search for the cure for her loneliness somewhere else. And she finds it unsurprisingly in a new friend. Parker/Jill rating NC-17 for graphic description of intercourse. Please respect mine and others likes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay look... people have a problem with me liking Jill with Parker, then don't read it. **

**normally I do like Jill with Chris, but I am not anchored down by any one pairing and am willing to search for new and exciting adventures.**

**I find Parker sexy as hell...**

**simply put, if this turns you off, or you find Parker unpleasing to your eyes... do not leave me rude comments about it. just go away and find your own likes. Don't troll mine. **

**NC-17 for graphic sexual description. **

**Pairing: Jill/Parker**

It has been five weeks since the destruction of The Queen Zenobia and her sister ships. Three long weeks of debriefing, sitting in the conference room detailing the missions as carried out, having to deal with traitors, again… moles and the resignation of the head of the BSAA. Jill had to sit there and weed out her interactions with Parker, Chris, Jessica and Raymond. All of it was a big mess.

Their mission was pretty much nothing more than one huge set up to catch Morgan in a lie and conspirator to the company he worked for. Of course, it all became clear, only after the fact that she and all on the mission risked life and limb to get to that scandalous truth.

Now though, after weeks of debriefing and cataloging the incident, Jill had to run small ops and do her paper work at the same time, on her own. Chris was in the same river channel as her however he was only beside her, not in the same boat. Her other partner was sidelined for a little while. Parker having ample more time to get his done before her since all he had to look forward too was paper work; he was still healing after being shot. She had finally given her report to the new fill in commissioner, some austere looking woman who looked like she ate bullets for breakfast. She wasn't going to be there long though… but really that isn't the point of this little story.

Jill had handed in her paperwork and at the same time she was being handed a new mission. Some word came from the uppers that some dregs of Umbrella had wormed their way out of a whole after the defeat of the minor terrorist group, Veltro. She and her assigned partner Chris Redfield will be heading out for that mission at 10:00 hours. She was told to get some sleep and get her thoughts to focus by the new Miss _filler _commissioner.

Truth was, Jill was very rarely ever unfocused. Rarely had she ever had to be told to focus on anything. She didn't need to be told this time either, only that this woman seemed to want to make a great impression so she would be able to stay in the throne so to speak. Telling off subordinates was a good way to show people you are a good leader. No fear of distain from those you stomp on means you are going to do fine at the top.

Jill could remember, and this could account for the reason of being told to focus, four days after coming back from the bottom of the sea from the Queen Dido and getting back to HQ, Jill and Chris learned that Parker was found… alive and in need of rescue. Jill was so happy and relieved that she vehemently insisted she be part of the rescue team, it was one of O'Brian's last orders before he stepped down.

He gave the go ahead for Jill to lead the rescue operation to retrieve Parker and then bowed out. Much to everyone else's chagrin. Jill was a soldier meant for the biological battlefield, not playing medical officer to an astray soldier. There were strict guidelines for these things and O'Brian liked to throw a monkey wrench in it before he left. Not that he already hadn't before that.

"He isn't just a lost soldier. He is my partner – Just like Chris." She would say to those who questioned why she wanted to go get him so bad, pointing out that the BSAA had specific people ready for retrieval jobs and that her true partner was Chris Redfield.

Of course, when she had been given the task of getting Parker back, she hadn't even waited for the briefing. All they were going to do was tell her exactly what she would do anyway. She didn't normally get unorthodox, preferring to stay in a straight line with her business, but it was a matter of saving a friend and no amount of protocol and paper work is going to slow her down from saving him. She didn't for Chris… she wouldn't for Parker.

Having said that, this was the reason for being told to stay focused. Apparently this commissioner woman didn't take her vigor too lightly, said it was how people tend to end up dead. She told Jill she had to think through things, as if Jill always markedly acted on spontaneity. She wasn't exactly Quint.

There was just… an urge to go rescue him; a need to really, something like how she felt when Chris's whereabouts weren't known. When she seen Parker lying on the beach, stretched out almost like he was sunbathing, she felt an odd twinge in her stomach. Of course, there was no lounging there; the man was very clearly hurt. After all, he could barely walk when she and Chris ran into him on the Zenobia after everything went to shit… and then… he fell into that ball of fire, Jill never even suspected the man would survive that fall let alone the fire. But he had… and with a bullet wound and that is it.


	2. Chapter 2

The copter touched down, she was nearly the first out the hatch door to run to him. He looked like hell but when she dropped to her knees near him, he turned his head and looked up at her with that crooked grin.

"Parker…' She murmured as her hands went to the gear on his chest. She was clutching at the buckles to release them to check him for more wounds that weren't visible. He chuckled as her fingers prodded him.

"When we get married, Jill… I don't want to go on a cruise. How do you feel about camping? I make magnifico open grill steak, it will be as rare or done as you like. Besides, I would rather be attacked by a grizzly bear any day rather than put one toe in the ocean again." Was his first words to her. She let out a snort of laughter that was extinguished just as quickly when she pressed on his side, seen him flinch and she drew back bloody fingers. Not only that, his body was throwing off copious amounts of heat. He was most assuredly sick. He sounded congested.

"I think it is superficial, but I am not a doctor so you will have to wait to be examined by someone who gets paid for their expertise. Can you at least sit?" Jill asked. For a moment, Parker was a little put out that she didn't have some sort of snide quip to make of his comment but he allowed her to lift his big arm around her neck and help him into a sitting position.

"Man, I thought I was a goner on that ship. I was saying my Hale Mary's and everything. Not that it would have saved me from a fiery and waterlogged viral infested death… If Raymond hadn't come when he had then I probably wouldn't have made it." Jill paused for one moment. She was under the impression that Raymond was also dead, along with Jessica. They hadn't heard anything from either of them since the incident in the Mediterranean.

"Let's just get you home, Parker." Jill said. She couldn't lift on him, he was much too big for her to heft, at least 260lbs of solid man. He may look big, but she swore there wasn't an ounce of fat on that body; he was hard as a boulder; which also meant he was about as heavy as one, it took two big men to lift him, both of which were about the same size as Parker, if not bigger. She wondered to herself how the copter ever got off the ground with them in it.

Of course, she was by Parker's side for the entire trip back. She could tell there was need of immediate medical attention, he was slipping in and out of consciousness and he was with fever. She dabbed at his head and cooled his burning skin, fearful that this may be something of a virus that could mutate him, though it was not likely, yet there was always that nagging fear right there at the back of her rational thought, pushing it and teasing her emotions. It could be ruled out in a way since most of the strains of virus produced now worked within hours. Although that insistent fear pointed out that she had no idea how long he had been sick. And it is no wonder he is. Given his physical health being compromised and adding being adrift at sea for god knows how long, really… it was no surprise to her or anyone if he wasn't gearing up for the worst case of pneumonia in his life.

She was concerned and it was a while, or so she thought, before she realized he had somehow managed in his fever, to slip his hand into hers. Or had she slipped hers into his? Really she had only noticed that they were holding hands when the medical officer reached over to take his pulse with the hand nearest her and Parker's fingers brushed her palm and there was sudden coolness where his large hand had been wrapped around her smaller one.

She felt her face flush a little. She looked out the hatch window at the sun sparkling like stars over the rippling sea. She thought of Chris… and what he meant to her. She had words to categorize what Chris was to her, but the words were too many… too personal. She looked back at Parker, whose face was pointed in her direction, but his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. He was pale and sweaty.

She had words to categorize him in too. Some were the same as Chris… some not the same as Chris, but all just as personal. She has known Parker for a limited time and already she felt something about him that… she could connect too. He is a survivor of bioterrorism… his last mission was largely played out with her. And call it strange if you will, when you survive things like that together, and make no mistake, there is no words to accurately describe some of the terror they witnessed. Words would make them seem mundane and akin to a b-rate horror film from the five dollar bin, it creates a bond even when someone has been separated from you.

Survival of horrors in which she… Parker… Chris… and everyone else have seen makes that indefinite connection that withstands time… space… it transcends everything. She still felt connections to the ones she was with at the Spencer Estate 11 years ago. She even felt Barry's connection, strongest in fact because he was with her through most of it.

She smiled down a little at Parker, who muttered in his fever, this time; she took his hand willingly and knowingly. When she did, he stopped muttering and fell into a little easier sleep. In fact… something about Parker reminded her of Barry in a way. She squeezed his hand and his eyes opened up, he looked at her from the slits of his eyes and he squeezed her hand back. There were moments where words needn't be uttered and this was one of those moments. Patent place


	3. Chapter 3

Perhaps this is why she had wandered through the base with the mission file in her hands. She had looked it over, twice in fact, the information was there in her head, but it was more like an act of remembering the written words rather than understanding them. She stored the information in her brain for consideration later while a pressing matter kept coming back to her in a soft Italian purr.

Parker had been released from the hospital a week after he was brought back and she never failed to visit him every day. Even if it was to coyly say hi and run. Jill hated that part of her that made her so utterly a woman in front of Parker. She wasn't even this… girlish in front of Chris. Although Chris didn't seem to mind the lack of overt femininity normal women tend to share around attractive men. She was just a normal woman in front of Chris which was enough to keep his attention when he wasn't 'in the zone'. Truth to be told, she was always 'in the zone' too… which means neither one of them ever had a chance to really 'take the next step' to what was plainly there.

Jill was tired of feeling lonely in quiet moments. There weren't very many to speak of. But when they did happen by, she badly wanted… Chris to be with her. But his mind was elsewhere. A well oiled machine made to bring down the next faction who dare threaten the safety of this world and she admired him for it. If things hadn't turned out this way for them, would they have already dated and married? Or would they have dated and found out that they weren't good for one another? Well thanks to Umbrella for fucking that part of their lives up.

Unfortunately, she does have needs that have to be filled. Things that haven't been getting filled and it was getting to be that time again where she felt there was no other option to stem the need but to seek alternative methods, which basically meant, if Chris wouldn't come to her bed and make love to her, she would have to do it herself. Not go to him, his libido never seemed to work in her favor even if he happens to be where she can get at him. No… she had to satisfy herself which just isn't the same.

She wanted the feel of a man against her. A man to make her feel every bit the woman she is. She can get sleazy and just find a random guy to bone her… but she wasn't that type of woman. She was not in the habit of having multiple partners off the field. Her feet, in her casuals, carried her to a familiar area of living quarters for on base soldiers. She still felt the papery weight of the folder in her hand as down the hall she could see Parker's door. A dim light coming from under the door in the semi dark hall.

She paused for a moment. It wasn't too late to go back to her own wing, to her own room, to shut the door and lock it and make herself feel bliss, but it wasn't the same. And quite frankly, if she was mistaken about the motivation and invitation that drove her to Parker, then she will practice abstinence for the rest of her life.

Most of the time, not every time but most, she had been near Parker in the last few weeks; she couldn't help but undress him with her eyes. She was sure that if her back was to him, that he was doing the same to her. She could nearly feel his desire stripping her down to her skin where the fire would scorch her. They never really said as much, she had a feeling that he assumed that she was with Chris. She would be if their lives hadn't turned out the way they had, but it wasn't exactly a secret that they were coupled in a different way. So in essence, she is Chris's and Chris is hers, however… that is the understanding and as far as it has gone.

She never said anything because she thought he still had a thing for Jessica. She thought he still may be hurting over her betrayal. But all things considered, neither one of them could deny that there was much sexual tension between them. The way he looked at her breasts and curve of her hips and thighs, the way he drew breath when they were close; the way her eyes roved over his massive arms and had wandered downward to the gentle swell of his crotch in most everything he wore. It was like they were making love without touching and most of the time, just visiting him to say hello and see how he was doing on his recovery left her leaving his apartment five minutes later needing a cigarette and a cold shower. And she doesn't even smoke.

Let's not misunderstand though. She was not going to Parker to use him for what she knew he'd give her in a second if she asked… She no more wanted to use him or hurt him than he to her. She knew, here in the BSAA that they were soldiers and priorities take precedence. But in moments of humanity… when they are allowed to be people… urges and desires take hold, overflow and tend to burst out where they had been held in for so long.

As she came to his door and knocked on it gently. She looked at her watch. It was 21:32PM. She hoped it wasn't too late to make a visit. And as soon as her knuckles hit the metal door the 3rd time, she heard movement from inside the closed room. She mentally seen him perhaps sleeping in his chair wrapped in a sheet with the television spewing white noise into the room and her knocking sent him rolling out of his chair to throw on the nearest pair of pants he could find. The image of the hair on his chest, him in a daze and rolling around in a sheet made her smile. There was no hiding or denying it now… she wanted him badly.


	4. Chapter 4

She did her best to paste on a straight inviting face as she heard the lock release and the door opened. Parker did indeed look like he had been sleeping, his chest was bare and he was wearing a pair of plain gray sweats that were a little too big for him. She smiled at him apologetically.

"Oh god, I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." She said, lifting a hand to him. A silent way to say 'I will leave you to go back to sleep' although her presence was enough to wake him up and he would not refuse her entrance to his apartment.

"Oh no… I was sleeping for a while now. Unfortunate side effect of the pain pills. My sleep cycle is all shot to shit now. Come in, please. I will make some coffee." He said as he rubbed his face. She slipped in, noticing he had a basic t shirt in his hand behind the door. She hoped he wouldn't put it on just yet. At least not until he turned on the light and allowed her to see his chest fully in the light. Her wish granted, he closed the door, locked it and then flipped on the light. He stretched a little, still limited but she could see his muscles pulling and becoming taught as he did this, the lovely smattering of hair on his chest looked so inviting as two perfect brown nipples peaked through it. She could also see the bullet wound in his lower side where it had punched a clean round hole through his flesh. It was clean and healing nicely though covered in a glue like bandage which meant he didn't have to where gauze which he preferred.

He finished his stretch with a prolonged sigh as he slipped the t shirt on. Jill was sorry to see his chest go. She doesn't really think this man knows just how delicious his body looks. She was doing all she could to take her eyes off him before he caught her staring. She managed to do so. She looked toward the chair that had just evidently been vacated, the sheet dragged across the floor and the off channel television. She chuckled a little, and behind her, Parker did too.

"Yeah I was watching a DVD… that beast woman they got to replace O'Brian practically demanded I watch all the safety and procedure protocol videos again as if what happen to me was a' Parker arced his fingers in quotations "a breach of standard protocol and procedure. I was shot at and nearly blown up for Christ sake. It wasn't like I said, _'Ooooh shiny red button, let me push it to see what happens'_… ha… I hope she doesn't stay." Parker finished as he scuffed with a limp across the floor into the small kitchenette and Jill giggled. She actually giggled. It had been a terrible long time since she had done anything of the sort.

"So what brings you here at this hour?" Parker asked from the kitchenette. Jill stood there for a moment. The giggles had died down and now she was starting to feel guilty. She shouldn't be in here. She looked down at the folder in her hand and seen her name underneath Chris Redfield. She should be heading her superior's advice and resting, not visiting Parker hoping he would give her a little attention. Her delay in an answer caused Parker to stop in the action of putting the coffee grains into the machine and peak out at her. "Hey… Jill, you okay?"

She lifted her eyes to him where they had been looking at the folder.

"Yes, I am okay. I… just wanted to check up on you."

"You checked on me this morning. Not that I mind your visits. It's lonely here with the doctors and the beast woman poking at me to do things like watching boring videos- Jill…' Parker's face went from casual to concern when she continued to look a little confused and lost. He walked up to her as best he could. Jill was sure the doctor would be hollering at him for not using the crutch. He wrapped his big hands around her upper arms and looked at her critically. She looked up at him.

"What it is, something is bothering you." Parker said softly.

"Chris and I are leaving at 10:00 hours… for a mission." She said. His hands came down her arms and she knew he felt her quiver as his fingertips tickled the back of her arms, though whether it was intentional or not was left open for debate. She could tell something was upsetting him though he made a great effort to hide it. And he did for the most part.

"Oh? Is it you don't feel right about the mission?" He asked. Really he thought she'd be happy to have Chris with her, instead she looked rather sad about it.

"No nothing like that. I just… I wish you were coming with us." Jill admitted and knew it was true.

"Oh… Jill. I wish I could too. I don't much like being stuck here. I feel completely useless. I want to go but unfortunately I can't." He said and turned away from her, limping just out of reach. She looked at him desperately, she stepped closer and came very close to just throwing caution to the wind, wrapping her arms around his middle and kissing the space between his shoulder blades.

"You're not useless, Parker. You will heal and then you can come with me again." Jill said, hoping it would sound encouraging to him. She would not want to be in his situation either and can't imagine what it must be like."…with us. The team." She quipped quickly.

"What I wouldn't give right now…' Parker started to say something but stopped. He hobbled back into the kitchenette to start making the coffee again.

"Parker…' Jill whispered his name as she walked over to the doorway to see him idly playing with the grounds in the filter with the spoon, his large body seemingly diminished. "I didn't tell you to upset you."

"I am just jealous. I will get over it." He said with a crooked grin and a wink. Jill hadn't expected him to just up say he was jealous. But Jealous of what is another question.

"I want to be with you too." Jill said and hadn't clicked until the words were out of her mouth how that could have been taken. She flushed a bit but turned around to hide the embarrassment she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Parker looked at her and the spoon dropped from his fingers. He had been fighting the urge to grab her, kiss her gently and passionately on the lips and neck, like he had this suspicious feeling she wanted him too. She knows he had been looking at her and he knows she has been looking at him. It was like they were the only two people in a room, both with sticks and prodding each other and pretending they aren't doing it when the other turns around. So when she said she wanted to be with him too, it stirred him. He physically felt his insides writhe with pleasure.

He leaned into the door and could smell her, her neck was a foot away from his face and he could nearly count the whisps of soft hair at the base of her delicate neck before it went under the collar of her sweater. His chest burned as her fingers came up and rubbed at it as if some subconscious part of her knew he was looking at her. He tried not to but she is just so gorgeous and truly an amazing woman. She is not fake… she is not weak… she is a strong and beautiful woman, something Parker liked. However, right now she was being shy and he was too. A little added bonus from her… she is not easy… which made her even better. Then he was full of doubt about himself… that was a problem. This wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"You can have me back when I am better. But why wait for that? Just because the mission is over it doesn't mean you have to cut ties with me, Jill." Parker said in a low and barely hidden sexy growl. He saw her flesh goose up as his breath caressed her neck. Her shoulder's tensed a little in reaction to the goose flesh but it wasn't an unpleasant thing. He stood up straight and stepped back as she turned to face him.

"I didn't mean that I had cut ties with you. I can't, not after all we went through together. I just… wanted to tell you. About the mission." She said awkwardly. She looked up in his eyes and found this time he didn't shy away. Neither did she. They looked at each other for a few prolonged seconds before her eyes started to fill with tears. Not for any particular reason, but perhaps frustration. It was easier to face down mutated viral freaks than to say _'Parker I want you'_. She wiped the wetness off her face irritably as she reached in and pulled the spoon out of the coffee maker filter, closed the lid and hit the on switch.

"Coffee sounds really good." She said to cover up the moment. She could tell Parker wanted to ask her again what was wrong but he didn't.

"Are you sure? I mean, caffeine may keep you awake especially if you are leaving in the morning. Perhaps you should be sleeping." Parker said. It was a smart answer, but really he wanted her to turn around and jump on him. Hurt or not, he would be able to handle her weight coming at him.

"Coffee doesn't keep me awake. I need to take something to help me sleep anyway even if I didn't drink coffee." Jill said and barely heard him quip with a soft

_"I have something to help you sleep."_ Or was it just her imagination? Or had he really meant like he had sleeping aids stashed somewhere? Why does he have to be so damned confusing?

"I'm sure you do." Jill said and again, annoyingly her face reddened. She heard Parker chuckle deeply and as she turned around she found that he had come up behind her without so much as a rustle of his clothing. He was looking down at her intently, his mouth was open slightly. She could see his tongue moving behind his lips and teeth like he was trying to say something but was unsure of how to say it.

Jill put her warm hand on his big forearm and felt his muscle jump. She was looking at him with a friendly smile but it wasn't the same as her hand slid up his arm and her fingers went under the rim of his t-shirt. Her palm placed over the anchor and rope tattoo.

"This must hold some meaning." She said and her voice was low and sultry. She wasn't even aware she was going to say it like that, but noticed how Parker reacted to her very suggestive tone and tingling touch. He lifted his other hand and rested it gently below her ribs and with barely a tug or urging, she stepped closer.

"It's an accolade to my grandfather… he was a sailor. My dad was a sailor as well for a while. It seems my entire family had their toes in the water…" He said softly as the hand that was at her side came up a little and slid around to her back, and gently pulled her in as both her hands came up over his chest to his shoulders and around his neck.

"I bet none of them were on a cruise ship."Jill smiled coyly at him as her hands came around his thick neck. He placed both hands on her back by this time, lowering his face to hers, their lips inches apart, hesitating teasingly, he can feel her entire body pulsing with heat, his own heart hammering in his chest hard at the thought of claiming her mouth.

"Not a ship like Zenobia… 'He whispered, she could nearly feel his beard scratching her face. He was having trouble catching his breath, not because he was in pain, but because he was stunned. He could not believe the sensation he was getting from her. He could literally feel her desire for him, as if it were a palpable physical thing.

"Lucky them." Jill said as she allowed her arms to lock firmly around his neck and shoulders, his big arms wrapping gently around her middle, lifting her up off her feet. She thought of protesting for a moment because of his injury, but then

"Yeah…lucky them." He finished and then he was kissing her full on the mouth. Jill's fear of hurting him or him hurting himself vanished as soon as their lips touched. Any and all precaution or pretense was gone, both were diving fingers into hair and they kissed hungrily and enthusiastically.

Tongues entwined and breath was robbed as they pulled their mouths apart huffing and puffing.

"Jill… is… is this something you really want?" Parker panted. Jill slid down so her feet were on the floor again. Her body was still pressed to him but her eyes never left his. Her fingers danced down his arms and took his hands.

"I know you can feel it, Parker." Jill said seriously as her hands came to rest on Parker's stomach, soft but so much firmness of muscle met her palms and she nearly purred. He was hitching a little trying not to moan in delight as Jill massaged his midriff.

"I can… but I don't want you to have to leave here later with regrets." Parker said as his hands came up and started massaging her shoulders and neck. She leaned into it a little and closed her eyes in pleasure. She enjoyed the feel of his big hands completely enveloping her muscles with gentle caresses and squeezes, something she hadn't felt in so long.

"There is nothing to regret. We both want this… I can feel it from you too." Jill said never removing her stare from his. Her fingers going up under his shirt to run them in his hairs covering most of his stomach.

"That feels so good." Parker murmured. Jill responded by diving her fingers in further up his chest, finding his nipples and taking them between her index and middle and pinching a little to receive an earful of _'mmmmyes'. _This reaction to her touches was much akin to throwing gasoline on a flame. She felt her womanhood clenching and warm in her jeans.

"Oh Parker… _oh_…' She muttered as she nuzzled against him and he responded by holding her to him tightly, roughly rubbing his hands up and down her back, but not hard enough to harm her, she appeared to like it, arching her back into it as he did this, her sweater lifted and his hands were brushing her bare back and his fingers were tucking under the rim of her jeans. She is so warm.

"…_Jill… Jill_…" Parker murmured her name delicately as his mouth came down to her ear. His hot breath made her skin goose up again, the little hairs on her neck stood and she cooed softly. She turned her head to his offered neck and scraped her teeth across the strong muscle and felt him shiver pleasantly. His venturing hands came down around her buttocks, squeezing them gently while pulling her hips to him where she crushed against his easily. The hollow between her legs was warm and filled in by the flesh he was offering her that was as of yet unreleased from his clothing. He throbbed a little, his breathing labored like he was perhaps in the grip of fear… but fear did not drive his hands up her back again where they found the clasps of her bra and as she questioningly ran her fingers around the rim of his sweatpants, feeling he had nothing on under them, he released the first hook of her bra.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not too late to say no and walk away…" Parker offered. It really would never be too late. He could be about to give her his last great push and if she said no, he would stop. He wasn't that sort of man. He had control over himself and he also had respect for women… women like her… women unlike her. If they were not decent women, he would still not disrespect them, he would simply refrain from doing anything with them. When she shook in his arms, he stalled in his removal of the second clasp.

"I offer you the same thing." Jill said to counter him. Parker growled with heightened arousal, she is truly a woman of heart and consideration… and with her proffered statement that equaled his own, he knew she meant business. She wasn't backing away from him, and he… as a man, should kowtow to her… for she is a woman and much stronger in her certainty and personality than he… after all, what is his Mars to her Venus? His larger size only made him feel laughable compared to her even bigger presence of mind.

He didn't know what he was doing at that moment, his hands had released the last clasp of her bra but he slid down and got to his knees before her. His hands came down around her hips, caressing them softly, placing himself below her. She looked down at him questioningly. She took his odd move as he was trying to be submissive rather than aggressive. She did not feel comfortable with that but as she made to tell him this, he leaned forward and used his teeth to pull at the button of her jeans. Her hand found the back of his head. She could not help it, any thought of telling him they would be equal in this had flown from her mouth as he gently tugged at her button with a little growl. She shivered, his hot breath, so tantalizing, pouring out over her belly where she had lifted the rim of her sweater to watching him pull at her clothing like an overgrown puppy.

Only Parker was cute and cuddly in a different manner. The button pulled away and as if the zipper had a mind of its own, it slid down to the bottom with almost no effort. Parker didn't wait for invitation, his face found the space between the metal teeth of the zipper and the warm revealed flesh beyond and swiped his tongue over it, which made Jill nearly collapse on him. But she kept her feet, only her hands wanted to push his head down further so his mouth could touch her clenching wetness that was still concealed. The thought excited her, forcing him to do it… but she didn't. She would no more force him than he would force her…

She leaned on him, sliding down his body so she was squatting in front of him, their lips playing eagerly. He moaned and panted, the feel of kissing her was causing him great pleasure. She moaned into his mouth, she burned inside, that burn that seemed to be screaming for him to take her, screaming for the burning part of him that was equally straining to take her. But not yet. Their mouths played a little more, hands frisked and danced over meaty areas, both neglecting sensitive areas that would be the stone to start the avalanche once removed. Their mouths pulled apart. Nose to nose, Jill looked at his pink face.

"Bed?" she said softly. His breath hitched. He looked at the wall. His bed was folded up to make more space in the room. He meant to get up, but she stopped him.

"I'll pull out the bed. You just get yourself off the floor." She said as she danced her mouth around his cheek and ear. He shivered with delight at the sensation, and as she pulled away, he did as she asked. He watched her grab the chain and hauled the foot of the bed down from where it folded up into the wall nearest the door. Jill had thought this was a bad place for the beds… which means they'd have to exercise caution. She got the bed down and Parker was on his feet looking at her intently. It was evident that he was aroused judging by the bulge in his loose pants, making the front teepee out, almost comically, and she may have even laughed had her womanhood not clenched tightly with pleasure at the sight of it. She rounded the foot of the bed and looked at him hotly. She extended her hand to him and he came to her obediently.

She didn't even wait. As he came up to her, her hands fell on his shirt and she lifted it up and over his head and off his arms so he stood there, his upper body in full view only this time she did not need to hide her hunger as she looked at him. Again, he made whimpering sounds as she caressed and rubbed his abs and pecks.

"You're so sexy." She muttered as she looked up at him. He flushed. But his eyes met hers evenly as he tentatively took her sweater and she coaxed him with her own hands to pull it up and off her. And even before it fell to the floor, heaped with his own shirt, his hands shakily went to the loose bra that still cupped her beautiful full breasts.

His mouth was dry and his hands shook as his fingers wrapped around the straps and gently, almost as if he were tormenting not her, but himself, pulled the bra free of her. When he did, she stood there, her arms at her sides, the soft glow of the overhead light making her skin shine, Parker took in the full extent of her chest. She was not too big and not too small. She was perfect and had the right amount of perk without looking fake. He gingerly raised his hand to her right tit and ran his thumb just under her peeked nipple. Noting as he did, her nipples get harder, like a cold wind may have suddenly brushed her sensitive nubs.

"Oh god… you're so beautiful, Jill…" Parker said in earnest. Her body was so soft and yet so strong. Her breast were yielding as a mothers breasts, not pure muscle, but the soft pillows that would indicate her feminine side. His hand cupped her and he gave a tentative squeeze. She sighed and smiled her appreciation as she swelled in his palm.

He cupped the back of her neck and kissed her passionately again, his hand still clinging to her tit. In their fever, her hands found his pants and she began to pull them down… first the backside where her hands smoothed over his ass and then to the front where the drawstring rim of his sweats got stuck on his cock that was sticking out like a train track barricade. She pulled back a little and looked down as his hand came slowly away from her breasts and watched her make a meal of pulling his pants over his hardness.

It felt so good, her hands tugging fervently on the material that was pulling down his swollen cock with it. Slowly, as if she wanted it to bounce back up, she teased it down, and could visibly see the veins in his length pulsating from the friction. His hips were forward a little to add friction… and as he suspected she aimed to do, his cock sprung up when the confines of his pants had come down over the rounded tip.

"Oh god…" was echoed by both of them in different inflections of lust and passion. Jill lowered herself to face level to his dick by sitting on the edge of the bed. Parker nearly stopped breathing, she leaned forward, he can feel the space between his hammering cock and her mouth closing as if she was pushing the space to envelope his length. The mere thought of her mouth on him made his length jump. But she didn't place her mouth on it, she simply blew on it, teasing it, which made Parker croon with desire and it made him throb even more.

She could in the same breath feel him on her face even though she wasn't touching him, could feel him throbbing even though no part of her was touching anything but the bed. As if his entire body was throbbing hard enough to thud the floor under her. She briefly heard him say her name in a begging manner before she scratched at his legs tauntingly before laying back on the bed, bringing her legs up so her feet rested on his belly.


	7. Chapter 7

She wiggled her toes, the hairs tickling them. He took her feet in his hands and gently separated them, gliding back down the length of the legs where he slowly lowered himself so he was on his knees between her legs, over her and he kissed her once on the mouth, down to her neck, to her clavicle, to between her breasts before he laved at her nipples lovingly, peeking them more as she cooed and sighed, digging her fingers into his upper back.

"That feels so good." She whispered through clenched teeth and he whimpered, mouth full of breast, loudly. He released her and pulled up and as he did, his hands came down her hips, pulling her jeans with them, delighted that her panties came with them easily… he did not rip them off, he didn't want to hurt her, even though he was raging to be inside her, within and around her warm wetness, feel her pressing herself around him, her body devouring him completely.

"You like that?" He asked unnecessarily, but more to respond that he had heard her approval of his ministrations. He was up on his knees again after tossing her jeans and panties to the side she he looked her over in her full nudity. A constant perspective reminder that in the forefront he could see his own throbbing cock hard above her and her neatly trimmed pussy there… his eyes had looked at her… but he looked at her face. He wanted to know with absolute certainty that she was okay with this.

When his light eyes met hers, he was greeted with what he imagined he looked like. Lust, passion, desire, need, want, all sorts of things that can lead one to this all laid bare in her eyes, in his. She reached up and touched his face and it spurred him downward. He didn't think about it, he just lay on her, the slight of her build under him was nice, the strength of her legs wrapped around him even more so coupled with the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. He chuckled in disbelief as she pulled him down into a kiss.

He could feel her wet and hot against him, even though he had not pressed his cock on her yet, the rolled around on the bed and ground against one another, amazingly feeling every bit as aroused as if he had already been in her. At some point, she ended up on top of him, her breasts hanging in his face as he caressed her back. She purposefully dangled each nipple over his mouth in turn to give attention to them both before she lowered herself and kissed and sucked his nipples too.

He made a harsh bark of delight at the pull and tingle. Where her lips, teeth and tongue abused one, her fingers abused the other. He noted, and not subconsciously that she was careful about touching the bullet wound area, as her hand always went around it. She came back up as his thigh pressed up between her legs. It crushed into her opening and she ground into his thigh as she felt the large muscle flex against her as she bit and sucked his neck to pained and elated gasps.

She lifted her upper body as she continued to grind into his thigh and took his hand, guiding it over her chest to her neck and then to her face, where she took his forefinger and middle finger into her mouth and sucked on them. She watched his face crumble with complete disorientating covetousness as he moaned piteously and his hips came up, the length of his cock slapping at her backside once.

She kept his fingers in her mouth as she reached down behind her and gently touched his cock, pressing it to her butt. He closed his eyes and began to nearly weep in ecstasy. She stroked it, caressed it and rubbed it into her, reveling in the sensation of it twitching in her hand. He groaned and he angled himself to reach her neck to kiss it. He did it gently, he could not marker her where it would be seen easily, else she would be questioned. She loved the scratch of his beard on her neck.

She released his hand and kissed the side of his head, his wet fingered hand flying down to her backside, pulling her, pushing her, maddened with the need to have her around him. She kept playing with his dick as he kissed her neck and she was pressing her mess against his thigh. He couldn't take it, he shoved his fingers down between his belly and her and the tips that she had in her mouth a moment ago found the hard little knot between the soft lips of her womanhood, so slick and hot.

Jill's hips surged forward as Parker flicked his middle finger over that hard nub and she cried out between her teeth. She pushed down on his shoulders to force him to the bed and she kissed him almost indecently. The erotic sounds of their lips, tongues and teeth filled the room even as the bed started to respond to their movements.

Parker turned over on the bed and was over her, now her legs again, around his hips as she reached down and took him in her hand again as if the separation of her palm and his cock was unwelcome in the length of time it took for them to reposition. He liked her hand around him and they play kissed while she ran his tip up against her clit. They both cooed and mewled softly.

They looked at one another as she stimulated herself with his cock.

"Parker… "

"Shh…' He whispered to her lusty utterance of his name. He reached down between them, he could see that she knew what he was going to do as he took his own cock and lowered it to her entrance. She sunk down a little, shimmying to him so he could get into her better. He gently stroked her with the side of his finger, where she responded with a high pitched, thoroughly unlike her chirp of pleasure as her hands scrabbled for purchase on his chest. Slowly, he entered her, and the more be became breathless and overcome, the more she sounded desperately hungry for him to fill her completely.

He was in her, to the hilt, both stay motionless, panting and whimpering, swallowing hard in their throats as they come back from the mind fuck of having taken that step… She could feel herself stretched, rippling around him sweetly, the sensation must be infectious because Parker looked like he was going to pass out from the contentment of it.

"Oh shit-'Jill blurted out as she made herself tighten on him, and he bucked forward involuntarily with a groan.

"Do you want me to pull it out-" he asked in a fast shaky voice even as she brought her hips up to drive him in further.

"No… please! Move! Please!" She begged, which she hardly ever did, not even with any other partners she may have had intimately, but there was something about Parker that made her hungry for him, starving for him to fill her even more than he is now, which was impossible as she can feel him flush against her. It wasn't like he was small either. She just wanted him right at that moment to be rough with her…

He did as she asked, he pushed down and in to her upward thrust and she clutched at his shoulders hard with a shuddering cry of delight. He followed her with his own low rumbles of completely delicate pleasure that even after it was all said and done he could not have put into words. They set a pace with a mixture of pants, little cries stifled by lips pressing to skin, mouths swallowing each other's whimpers and refrains from completely letting go for fear of being overheard.

Parker seemed to forget any pain he felt in his side in his intense arousal and rolled over, sitting on the side of the bed bringing Jill to sit astride his lap and bring her down on him again as they continued to fuck with the full velocity of craved lovers.

Outside, his window was dark but the light in the room was still was an ice encrusted moon shining down into the small two pane window that cast a whitish blue glow on her skin as his hands slipped up her back and down again with a elegant flare, very purposeful… smearing the sweat on her flesh under his palm and fingers.

There was so much heat it was like trying to keep her mouth on a furnace. The stubble of his bear scratching her chin and cheeks as they kissed opened mouthed, his tongue delving deep into the opening, nearly gagging her, but she didn't mind. Her hand came up and grabbed his long brown hair and she gripped it hard as their tongues swirled and flicked over each other. Her voice in soft coos of disbelieving delight… his tender sighs as he pulled away and plunged back in repeatedly with his mouth drove her insane. She could feel her breasts, so peaked with arousal, tips hard and brushing abrasively against his coarse chest hair and found she loved the feeling.

"_Parker… oh god… oooh_…' She whispered, burying her face into his neck. She could smell the remnants of his cologne on his shoulder and she lapped at it, feeling his trembling under her as she brought her hands to his middle back, grabbing a hold of his flesh and pulling, digging and scratching him. This made him grunt and moan harder and his mouth too came down on her shoulder and bit, licked and sucked on her too. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it in the heat of the moment.

He wrapped his arms around her ribs and lifted her a little, her heat was immense. Coolness wafted between his crotch and hers, perhaps to bring her even closer, not that there was much more she could, but perhaps to feel her blood pulsing in her veins as he squeezed her to him and they stifle their aroused trills with opened mouthed kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

He hadn't gotten so hot and hard in a long time and there was just something about her that made him just that. With his job and everything that had happened since Terregregia he hadn't had much time for anything. But now, Jill was here and around him as if it had meant to be all along. His manhood stuck up, fully erect and throbbing hotly as he brought her up and down on himself repeatedly. Every time he did, the tight and velvety inner walls of her womanhood clenched and rippled like heated water around his length and it made it pine for more. It sapped his cries out of him like the deep pull of a fresh cigarette.

Every time his hardness stroked along the delicate hardness in her she tightened and moaned a little louder. His hands came up to the back of her head and dove into her hair at the back of her head as he thrust just a little harder hit a spot he observed made her eyes roll back and her breath to catch.

"_Do you like it, baby… does it feel nice…_' He muttered shakily… his accent always drove her crazy, she loved it, and so to hear his approval of her actions made it all the more intimate and arousing. He felt her thighs quiver around his hips. Both Jill and Parker, so lost in the story they wove in his quarters that for days after, they could taste each other, feel and smell one another… Parker could still hear her in his ears and she could still feel him shaking against her.

It was impredictable, how long they were at it, but the window was sweating… her breasts pressed against his exposed chest and with every arch of their backs in unison hardened nipples touched against hardened nipples teasingly and erotically. Their pace quickened and as if their bodies were the same entity.

Parker looked at her in a horrified but transfixed and silent warning, she didn't need clarification to his expression, she felt it, he was coming and so was she, there was no deliberate rise and fall of her hips on his cock, now they were pasted to one another, grinding and bucking like they were racing to get to the finish line first. She gripped his shoulders and nodded for him to go ahead, her expression probably reflecting his.

Parker harshly drew breath with his nose and he pulled her to him hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stuffed her fingers in his mouth as an incredible wave of intense pleasure rolled over them simultaneously. She felt his legs jerking and shaking under her thighs and her clit was being abrasively rubbed against his pubic hair and her entire insides felt like molten lava as he emptied in her at her nod.

They scrabbled at one another, as if trying to hold on to save themselves from falling, their only anchor was where their bodies connected. Parker fell back on the bed and Jill came forward with him and she carried out the last dregs of their climax with vigorous gyrations of her hips on his, to which made him cry out loudly. Jill didn't bother trying to stop it from happening because she too couldn't help but voice loudly the level of her pleasure as she came again against him.

"Oh my fucking god. Oh… " Parker muttered, rubbing his face as she slowly pulled off him. She didn't even have enough strength at that moment to properly climb off him. She flopped to the side. Others would likely have judged Parker on the fact that he had not enough strength to be macho but he was so weak from that one round that he lay still for a long time while Jill played with the hair on his chest. He could barely even say anything except for soft rumbles and whispers of her name.

She in turn would hush him with a soft kiss or run her finger across his lips. She looked at the clock several times and noted as the time passed, ten minutes… twenty minutes… she was becoming increasingly more invigorated to take him again… perhaps not full throttle, the poor man looked pale; it could just be that he was still not too strong because of his wound. Considering how she felt for him now, she didn't mind doing all the work…

Parker twitched a little as she moved; he followed her process with a bleary eye as she moved down to his cock, limp again, and started mouthing at it. He didn't object, he lay there with his eyes closed, and she could tell he was enjoying it because he shifted his hips as her tongue ran up the length from base to tip. It wasn't very long before she had him in her mouth, sucking him to another ridged orgasm before she burned so badly that she came up over him and he hauled her up and she perched over him as he licked her to her second orgasm.

It wasn't the last of their night's adventures of each other. It was well into the early hours of the morning, the file Jill brought with her on the chair Parker was sleeping in, and the fresh coffee long since turned off on its own timer sit cold in the pot as he fell sideways on the bed after the umpteenth time they took one another in various manners that neither one of them would ever speak of to anyone else. All they knew was that as Parker lay on his side, his last conscious though was the clock on the wall being 3:48am, spooned up against Jill, their bodies naked, he hoped she would wake in tome to get to the briefing before they left and got suspicious as to why she may be late and goes looking for her, to find her here in his room, both of them naked, with obvious signs of sex on them, on the bed and on the floor.

But as the thought occurred to him, his eyes shut when he focused on her slow breathing.


End file.
